


Kiss of the Merfolk

by TalysAlankil



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Merman sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: While having a quiet night together on shore, Riku requests Sora for a new experiment.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Kiss of the Merfolk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Power On The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985937) by [TalysAlankil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil). 



> Had to have at least one smutfic based on my Merman AU fic where Sora's in merman form, so there it is.

Ever since Riku had joined Sora's crew, the Leviathan had been their true home. The place where they were happy and safe, free to roam the seas together and live as themselves.

But sometimes, when they—well, mostly Riku—needed solid land beneath their feet, they spent a few days at a cottage by the sea that Sora owned on New Providence. It was on the edge of the farm Sora had gotten for Nova, about a day's ride away from the Nassau harbor. It was a place where their small family could retreat—the two of them, Nova, and Kairi, Donald and Goofy sometimes—and be away from wrangling the pirates of Nassau, their own crew, and escape the pressures of dealing with magic and treasures and colonial powers for a while.

That night, it was just Sora and Riku at the cottage. The air had finally cooled down after an atrociously hot day, and they found themselves on the beach outside. Riku had taken a book with him, but keeping his lantern lit attracted bugs, so he soon shut the flame off and set the book aside, content to watch Sora as he played in the waves, moonlight reflecting in blue flashes off of his tail. These quiet moments were rare, considering the life they lived, and Riku had come to learn to enjoy them when he could.

Sora must have caught on to Riku observing him, because he suddenly swam towards the shore, cutting a trail across the water surface with powerful kicks of his tail. When he reached the shallows, he leapt in the air, as he did whenever he could to emerge from the water. Riku suspected that coming out of the water more gradually made his shift to human form less pleasant, but sometimes, he wondered if Sora didn't just like to show off.

He landed nimbly on the wet sand and recovered to his feet in a smooth motion, his body on proud display, dripping with seawater and framed by the moonlight. Judging by his grin, he knew exactly the effect he was having on Riku. He drew his hands behind the back of his head, flexing his arms and stretching the muscles of his stomach.

"Oh, we're having _that_ kind of night on shore, huh?" Riku couldn't help but tease.

"Poor Riku," Sora retorted, flatly. "Taken by a merman pirate with an insatiable appetite for flesh. However will you manage."

"It is _such_ a challenge," Riku said, snorting. He pushed himself off of the sand, never breaking eye contact with Sora as he got to his feet and crossed the few steps separating them. He cupped Sora's face delicately, bringing their lips together. "But it has its perks."

Sora chuckled, his breath caressing Riku's lips when he did. His hands slipped under Riku's clothes, one pressing hotly against his stomach, the other descending along his thigh with mutinous intent. "I still think I'm the one who wins out in this exchange."

"I wasn't aware it was an _exchange_. I think of it more as working together."

Sora made a skeptical hum, his hand moving to find Riku's growing erection. As he started to stroke, he said, "And yet who's doing all the work here?"

Riku laughed. "If you want to file complaints, what about how you've been holding out on me all this time?"

His words made Sora freeze, and Riku almost regretted them. "'Holding out'?" Sora repeated.

"Well—I didn't quite phrase this right."

"No, do tell." Sora's grip on his cock tightened to an almost painful strength, making Riku gasp.

"It's something I was thinking of earlier, while I was reading." It had nothing to do with the book he'd been reading, granted, but it seemed like a better way to bring it up than admit he'd just been fantasizing about it for a long time now. "You told me once that before me, you only slept with Vanitas, right? You said you wanted to know what it's like for humans."

"Are you asking if we could bring in a third—"

Riku shook his head, briefly panicked at the mere idea. "No! What I'm wondering is…what about merfolk? Do you even have sex, or do you…lay eggs or something?"

Sora's gaze filled with curiosity, and he drew back, leaving Riku's clothes rumpled and hanging half-open, but Riku didn't bother straightening them out. "Oh, no. We definitely do have sex. We're more like dolphins than fish in that way."

"And…do you know what _that's_ like? Having sex as a merman?"

"I—" To Riku's surprise, Sora blushed. He couldn't remember the last time _he'd_ been the one to be flustered in their relationship. "Well, no. Not with someone else, anyway."

"Would you—like to?"

Sora blinked. "Are you asking me to have sex with you as a merman?"

Riku shrugged. "I can breathe underwater—thanks to you. So I don't see why not. Unless we're not…compatible."

"Oh, we're _compatible_." Sora was very still, staring at Riku as if gauging him. "You're serious about this."

It wasn't a question, merely a realization, but Riku nodded anyway. "Yes. I wanna know you— _all_ of you."

" _Well_. I never thought you'd _ask_ for this."

"Are—are _you_ okay with this? I don't know if—"

"Yes, Riku. I'm _okay_ with this."

"What I meant is—is there anything I should know? Like, you're not going to impregnate me or—"

Sora's laugh cut him off. "No, Riku, I'm not going to get you _pregnant_. Or anything like that. It's just different. And the sea isn't your element. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it, even with the kiss of the merfolk allowing you to breathe."

"But the land isn't _your_ element," Riku pointed out. "And it hasn't stopped you."

"Well, I'm—"

"More adventurous than me? Braver?" Riku scoffed. "When it comes to you, Sora, I want to be as brave as I have to be."

"I was going to say I'm here by choice." Sora's amused tone made Riku blush at his own outburst, but Sora only smiled. "Though that's very sweet of you to say."

Riku managed to smile. "So—how do we get started?"

Sora walked forward, closing the short distance between them. "Unless you want to kiss this outfit goodbye, I think we get started by getting rid of those clothes," he said, his tone suddenly shifting to a familiar, heated purr.

His hands got to work before Riku could do anything, and Riku allowed Sora to undress him at his leisure. The mere thought of what they were about to do was enough to make his pulse quicken, and the feeling of Sora's hands on his body was a delightful bit of friction—something safe and familiar to ease him into this new experience.

The soft sound of Riku's trousers bunching up on the sand matched the gasp that passed Riku's lips as Sora pushed his shirt above his head. All Riku yearned for then was the contact of Sora's skin against his, but Sora stepped back, even though his arousal was showing as much as Riku's on his naked body. "Still sure about this?"

Riku nodded, steeling his resolve. He wasn't sure what awaited him beneath the waves, but the inviting way Sora looked at him made him want to find out. He stepped forward to catch up to Sora, but Sora kept moving back, further into the surf. Sora kept out of Riku's reach, a teasing smile on his lips, and the water rose, around Riku's ankles, around his calves, his thighs, his hips. The water was cool, but not cold, the push and pull of the tide against Riku's body felt almost hypnotic as he followed Sora. In this moment, the stories of sailors being led to their doom by merfolk flashed in his mind. Was this how their last moments had unfolded? So drawn to the beauty in front of them that the ocean's terrible force on their body only felt more inviting?

The water flashed blue as Sora turned, but he didn't swim away at full speed, instead leading Riku further out at sea at a slow pace. The water closed around his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his neck. Then it was up to his chin, and his instincts kicked in, making him want to stop. Even knowing he could breathe, his body still resisted.

Riku pushed past the urge to go back, and dived forwards instead, towards Sora. Sora chuckled, the sound reverberating through the water as he slipped just out of reach, flicking his tail along the length of Riku's legs. Ever teasing him.

Even this close to the surface, the dark swallowed Riku almost instantly—for just a second. His heart seized when a blue glow came from just up ahead, and he braced himself, fearing an attack by some underwater fiend; but as his eyes accommodated to this new light, he saw that it came from Sora himself, floating just up ahead. Along his tail ran lines of luminescent scales, bathing the waters around him in a pale blue, almost white glow.

It took Riku a moment to remember to breathe. He'd seen Sora's merman body before, in the clear light of the aquarium in the Leviathan's captain's cabin, but this looked different somehow, casting every angle of his body in clear-cut shadows. He looked statuesque, an impression helped by the way he floated still, smiling as he caught Riku's awed gaze.

"I didn't know you could do that," Riku finally said.

"Well." Sora moved, and suddenly, he wasn't a statue anymore, but a truly _living_ thing, coming to encircle Riku with his tail and swallow him whole—or so it appeared for an instant. He stopped just in front of Riku, their chests pressed flush together, his tail wrapping around Riku's legs. "I never had an opportunity to show you until now."

Riku's cock had softened while moving through the water, but as the base of Sora's tail pressed against it, it stirred again. Floating in the water felt like being suspended in midair, or falling—and Sora was here to hold him.

His hand went to Sora's chest, cupping the firm, familiar muscle as if it could provide him with a sense of balance. The glow of Sora's tail lit them both now, feeling as intimate on Riku's skin as a kiss. Though there was one thing it didn't bring to light.

"How—does this work?" he stuttered. He couldn't find any hint of Sora's anatomy—any more than he ever had before.

"You just need to know where to look," Sora said, smiling. He took Riku's free hand and brought it down his chest, past the seam of human and dolphin skin, down his tail.

There, Riku felt it more than he saw it: an irregularity in the otherwise smooth skin. An opening, hidden from view but definitely there. Sora nodded encouragingly as Riku prodded at it, and Riku dared pull more boldly, finding the flesh beneath. As soon as he felt it throb under his palm, he knew he'd found what he was looking for, even if it felt _different_ than Sora's human cock. All that mattered was the way Sora closed his eyes in delight and moaned approvingly.

Riku stroked in earnest, and Sora's cock finally emerged from its sheath, growing to full hardness. It was definitely not human, feeling more supple under his touch, more flexible, and certainly bigger than Sora's human cock—perhaps in proportion to the length of his tail. Still, it was similar enough to make Riku grow more comfortable interacting with it.

Sora must have heard his sigh of relief, because his eyes flew open. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'd just—I was afraid it'd be—" He chuckled, but pushed past his embarrassment as he revealed, "Truth is, I've been reading about dolphin anatomy, just in case. I'm glad it's not— _that_."

"Oh, you _did the reading_ for this, did you?" Sora smirked, visibly delighted. "Well, for your information, it's not _not_ like a dolphin's."

As if to demonstrate, his cock moved, bending of its own volition to wrap around Riku's wrist, making him gasp in surprise. Sora cocked an eyebrow with a satisfied grin, then pulled Riku into a rough kiss.

Riku closed his eyes, and in spite of the weird setting and the different shape of Sora against him, it was still Sora beneath it all. The taste of him was the same on Riku's tongue, the pressure of his lips the same on Riku's lips, the feeling of his chest, his hands, his hair. The hungry heat with which he moved, always controlled enough not to hurt Riku, yet revealing just enough of what he _could_ do, was the same as it had ever been. So Riku relaxed into Sora's embrace, and his hand got to work almost of its own accord, stroking Sora's strange cock and feeling it writhe and pulse in response.

Then, suddenly, Sora took his wrist, and pulled his hand away from Sora's cock, letting it rest on his hip instead. Curious, Riku let Sora guide him, and waited.

Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Sora's cock against his own; the firm heat, the slickness of the skin, the underlying strength that allowed it to move, it all felt overwhelming. Sora's cock snaked around his own, wrapping around it in a delectable spiral.

Riku gasped into Sora's mouth when he _squeezed_ once, then began to move, his cock stroking up and down the hard length of Riku's erection. It wasn't anything Riku had expected, and it felt like it might drive him crazy.

He gave up on any attempt at swimming by himself, relinquishing himself to Sora's embrace completely. Sora himself, however, appeared in the throes of his own pleasure; the movements of his cock became more frenzied, his hips bucking in rhythm. They sank further in the depths, yet all Riku could focus on was Sora's chest against his, Sora's cock squeezing and pulling at his own, his tail still wrapped around his ankles. Sinking felt like falling, like a perfect metaphor for the way Sora was making him feel.

He cried out, knowing the sound would carry across the depths, unable to care. It felt like any merfolk near the island could hear; _let them_ , Riku thought. Let all the denizens of the world's oceans hear how Sora made him feel.

The feeling of orgasm ripping through his body while he floated was new and ecstatic, truly and completely seizing his every muscle since none of them were used to carry him at the moment. He came with abandon, feeling the way Sora's dick twitched as he came as well. Sora's teeth buried into his shoulder, digging into the flesh, but it only added to the burning fervor of his own pleasure.

Riku's mind and body both drifted in the aftermath, still tangled with Sora's. He was distantly aware that they'd drifted far from the shore by now, but he trusted in Sora's ability to bring them back home safely, and right now, all he wanted was to enjoy the feeling of being here, in Sora's element, surrounded by Sora on all sides, basking in his glow—literal and figurative.

" _Fuck_ ," he finally hissed out. "To think you've been keeping _that_ from me all this time." He glanced down, but Sora's cock had already retracted. No matter.

Sora chuckled, leaning his forehead against Riku's shoulder. "I think I was afraid you wouldn't like me like this," he said. "You've never—"

"I should have," Riku said. "I always thought you were beautiful—including like this."

"I understand that now," Sora said with a small smile. "I should have known, I suppose. And hey—if you like this so much, I'm sure we can see what else we can do with—" He cut himself off and his eyes grew wide, fixed on Riku's shoulder.

Riku glanced down, curious: where Sora had bitten him, the bite marks weren't red with blood; instead, they were a deep, electric blue, similar to the shade of Sora's tail. "What—"

" _Shit_ ," Sora said. "I didn't think it'd take on you, I—"

"Take?"

"It's marking. For mates who pair-bond. It's—it's a merfolk thing." He brushed a thumb over the bite mark, and to Riku's surprise, there was no pain at all. "I should have told you this might happen. I don't know what came over me— _instinct_ , I guess."

"So it's—permanent?"

Sora nodded. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't," Riku said, cupping his cheek. "I'm already yours for life." He smiled. "Now I have proof."

For a moment, Sora stared at him, stunned. Then a smile grew on his face, slow but progressively brighter. "For life, huh?"

"Yeah. For life. Your instinct said so."

Laughing, Sora dove in for a quick kiss. "I should take us back to shore, huh?"

"I don't know," Riku said. "What was that about 'seeing what else we can do'?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we're having _that_ kind of night underwater, huh?" he said, making a poor impression of Riku's voice.

It was Riku's turn to laugh, but he was quickly cut off when Sora moved to kiss him, with renewed ardor.


End file.
